


Wanderlust

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Planning Adventures, Travel, backpacking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: Leslie Knope is ready and raring to start her European adventure. Unfortunately, there is a wet blanket getting in her way...by the name of Ben Wyatt. Backpackers AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisfriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS ASH! I hope this story contains all the gross things that you love and maybe more. 
> 
> And I hope everyone enjoys this. Thank you in advance for all your comments and kudos. You guys are the greatest always <3

**Day 1: London, England**

“Good day, kind sir” Leslie gestured with a flourish. “My name is Leslie Knope and I am from Pawnee, Indiana, would you do me the honor of allowing me to purchase a ticket on this - ”

“Thirty pounds, love.”

Leslie gawked.  _ Thirty _ ? She needed what was left of her money for her trip to the highlands the following afternoon. She just really wanted to see London by Double Decker bus. A shadow behind her blocked out the light and Leslie turned around to face a man with dark hair and sunglasses studying the same brochure she was clutching.

“Make way then, love” the tour operator gestured for her to step aside. Leslie did, pouting. Maybe she would just a pick a regular old London bus to ride around the city on. It was a drizzly day and the idea of being inside with a cup of tea (okay, hot chocolate) while she snapped photos of Saint Paul’s, Trafalgar Square and Westminster Abbey had just sounded so perfect. And she only had so much time to see everything.

The man with dark hair removed his sunglasses as rain splattered on the lenses.

“I can spot you…” he glanced at her sideways and Leslie blinked. His accent was American.

“Oh, no no, you really don’t have to do that - ”

“I came into some money” he held out three twenty pound notes for the tour operator, who dutifully went about printing them two tickets. The man handed Leslie one. His jaw was set and he did not smile even slightly. He pocketed his ticket and gestured for her to go first.

Leslie climbed the steps of the bus and went straight for the second level. It was hard to tell if the guy wanted to be friends or just had some cash to burn, but he followed her all the to the top. When Leslie chose a seat she chose two empty ones together on purpose to see what he did. He settled two rows behind her.

Leslie spun around and studied him carefully. His hair was kind of a wild mess and his eyes were the color of brownies.

“Thank you!”

“It was nothing.”

“I’m Leslie, by the way. Leslie Knope, from - ”

“Pawnee, Indiana. I heard you.”

Well, that was rude. She was just trying to be friendly.

“What’s your name?”

“Frodo Baggins” he grumbled. Leslie raised an eyebrow and squared her shoulders.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Baggins. Are you on your way to Mordor?”

He snorted and Leslie took that as her cue to move closer. She sat down beside him, shoving her overly large bag under the seat in front of them.

“Partridge, Minnesota” he bit his lip.”Like Mordor, just colder.”

“What’s there?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

The bus jolted beneath them and they pulled out onto the road. Leslie stretched over Ben to push her nose against the glass and he groaned. “Go sit up there by the window then."

“No” she leaned back, pouting. “It’s fine. I’ll stay here.”

Ben glanced at her and then rolled his eyes dramatically. He lifted Leslie by the hips and slid under her, pushing her into the seat closest to the window and settling where she had been.

“Tell me when to look.”

Leslie grinned.

*****

Ugh, he was so unimpressed by everything. He didn’t even want to get off the bus to take pictures of Big Ben or run into Westminster Abbey to see about tours. There was a Jack the Ripper nighttime walking tour that Ben did seem mildly interested in and Leslie had to admit, that sounded pretty great. But she had no idea what Ben’s plans were after that and he would surely find a way to be grumpy about everything there too.

“Why are you even  _ in _ Europe?”

“For a funeral” he popped a piece of gum in his mouth and did not offer Leslie any. “A distant cousin. He had no family so he left us some money, I just thought I’d stop off for a few days to avoid flying thousands of miles with my family.”

“What’s wrong with your family?”

“They’re jerks.”

_ Takes one to know one. _

“What are you here for?”

“I wanted a summer vacation to remember. I wanted to kick off my twenties with a bang and here I am. My best friend Ann was supposed to come with me but she got an amazing placement at a hospital in Michigan for her nursing program and she couldn’t turn it down. She’s going to be the best nurse in the state, probably the country.”

“Right. And uh, when did you get here?”

“Yesterday morning. I took the redeye from JFK. But yesterday I was just checking into my hostel and finding my way around and stuff. I got lost on the tube.”

“Oh. Yeah, it’s pretty complicated. I’m going to take a taxi to the airport tomorrow.”

“Well, you did come into some money.”

He sort of smiled at her as they came up to Saint Paul’s. The rain had gotten even heavier, but Leslie was determined to at least get a closer look. She got out of her seat without asking Ben if he wanted to join in and headed back down the steps.

No one else got off the bus, but Leslie ignored the rain blowing in her face and jogged towards the cathedral steps. She managed to get a little cover from the elements in the entranceway and snapped as many pictures as she could.

When she returned she was soaked to the bone and Ben was staring at her.

“You’re going to get a cold on the first day of your trip.”

“It would be worth it.”

Ben’s brow furrowed at the notion and said nothing else for the rest of the tour. 

*****

“Well,” Leslie climbed off the bus and under an awning the rain was battering. Ben was right behind her and grumbled.

“Does it ever not rain here? We barely saw anything.”

“London has a temperate climate and experiences regular rainfall, but it doesn’t  _ always  _ rain.”

“It’s rained the whole time I’ve been here” Ben glanced around, eyes landing a few doors down. “I’m getting a beer.”

“Okay.” Why would she care to know that? “Thank you again for - ”

“Come with me.”  His hand wrapped around her elbow and he dragged her back into the downpour and to the pub a few doors over. A bell clattered when they pushed into the dimly lit space, and a barman with no hair on and his head and too much in his ears raised a craggy eyebrow.

“Afternoon, kids.”

Ben led the way up to the bar, glancing around as he removed his coat and slung it over an arm. There was a small booth in the corner that he motioned towards.

“What’ll it be?” the barman tossed a dirty rag over his shoulder like he belonged in an old movie. He had a thick, cockney accent and wore a vest. God, she loved London.  

“Yes, hello. I would like a beverage. What do you recommend?”

“I recommend you show me some identification, love.”

Leslie sighed and slammed her massive bag onto the floor, digging through the compartments until she found her passport. The barman studied it, then Leslie, then the passport again. Finally, he handed it back to her. He glanced at Ben who ordered a beer.

When they were told the total Ben groaned about how expensive this city was, but Leslie was quick to thrust the cash onto the counter. The barman motioned for them to have a seat and said he’d bring the drinks over. There was only one other man in the pub and he had a full glass in front of him. Leslie maneuvered between chairs and tables, settling  at the booth Ben had pointed out.

Honestly, Leslie wasn’t even sure why Ben was still here. So far, all he’d done was complain about the weather and the cost of things. He should be on the first plane back to Minnesota.

They said nothing while they waited for their drinks to appear, but they both piled their damp coats in the corner. A hot mug of cider (with alcohol in it) was set in front of Leslie. Her belly flooded with warmth that spread straight to her toes.

“Where do you go next?”

“Scotland, then back to London, then France. Paris first; I’m taking the train. When do you leave?”

As soon as humanly possible, Leslie imagined.

“And what’s after Paris?”

“The French countryside and then Switzerland and Italy and maybe Spain and Portugal. I haven’t booked a return flight yet.”

“Wow.”

“I know!” She was so excited, she could barely stand it. Ben took a gulp of his beer.

“Aren’t you worried travelling by yourself? What if you get mugged or something?”

“I’m not going to get  _ mugged _ .” Leslie glared at him. “Lots of people do this all the time and I’m going to make good decisions and have lots of fun and be safe and it’ll be great.”

She took another sip of cider.

“Where are you staying?”

Leslie told him, though she wasn’t sure why.

“Why do you care?”

“Well I suppose I better make sure you get back okay after this.”

“What makes you think I’m going back after this?” It was only the middle of the afternoon. There was a lot of sightseeing left to do. “I’m going to the Victoria and Albert Museum.”

“With your backpack?”

“Well, I’m not going to leave it unattended. I might get mugged.” 

“I better go with you then...Or you might get mugged.”

*****

He walked her back to her hostel. After spending most of the day continuing to grumble and seeming unimpressed by a few display cases. They had dinner at a small restaurant and took the tube all the way back. She didn’t get lost this time. Leslie greeted the guy at the front desk and turned to face Ben, who was still frowning.

“Well, safe trip back to Minnesota.” She stuck out her hand. Ben shook, but said nothing else. Not  _ I had fun today _ (which he obviously hadn’t) or  _ nice to meet you,  _ or  _ safe travels _ . No, he just shook her hand and watched her walk upstairs to her shared room.

What. A. Jerk.

*****

**Day 2: London, England**

Her hostel-mates stumbled in crazy drunk at 3AM. They crashed into beds and suitcases and one of them actually fell on Leslie, who shrieked and sat up. She normally wouldn’t be asleep by this time, but the jet lag still had her sleep schedule all messed up. She listened to them giggle loudly, speaking rapidly in another language Leslie could not quite place. They finally passed out and Leslie listened to a lot of loud snoring until the sun broke the horizon. She was grumpy and tired by the time she dressed for the day, gathering her things and trying not to stumble under the weight.

The rain had stopped and it was a cool, sunny day as Leslie made her way to Victoria Coach Station. She almost took a few people out on the subway with her backpack. Her coach bus arrived and a surly driver opened up the bottom compartments for everyone to store their things. Leslie was struggling to slide her bag in when a pair of too-big hands landed on it.

What the hell…

“Uh, hi.”

“What are _ you _ doing here?”

Ben was standing right there, in the flesh, wearing his dumb sunglasses.

“I’m going to Scotland.”

“For...you were going to Minnesota last night!”

“No, I didn’t have a return flight booked either. I decided to stick around and make sure you don’t get mugged.”

“In Scotland?” Leslie’s eyes widened, unable to process what she was hearing.

“In Europe.”

Her jaw dropped. He wasn’t suggesting...he wasn’t... _ joining her _ , was he? He couldn’t be. He was a grump, he would ruin her entire adventure. He would complain about weather and long lines and hostels… he couldn’t be…

“Unless you don’t want me to” Ben looked at her pointedly. She wanted to shout  _ go away and take your dumb face with you _ , but for some reason the words did not come out. Somewhere, deep in her subconscious, maybe Leslie did not totally hate the idea of company.

Even if it was awful company.

“Cool” Ben pushed her bag onto the bus. “I’ll get us some snacks, you get us some seats.”

Crap on a crawfish, Ben Grumpy Jerk was coming with her around Europe.

*****

**Edinburgh, Scotland**

It was nearly dinnertime when they arrived. They’d munched on potato chips and KitKats, and Leslie had eaten scones for lunch at a small tea shop while Ben found fish and chips in a pub. They didn’t talk a lot, choosing instead to read or listen to music, but when they got off the bus Ben grabbed her bag and led her down the street.

He didn’t even have  _ clothes _ . He had one small suitcase that was really just a carry-on bag. How was he supposed to backpack around Europe with that?

They checked into a place not far off the bus route and - each choosing a same sex room with as few occupants as possible. A few minutes after Leslie had changed her shirt there was a knock at her door.

“Are you coming to dinner or what?”

The ate in another pub and Leslie had hot cider to drink. The food was good - it was no waffles from JJ’s, but the french fries were deliciously crispy and there was some flaky pastry thing Leslie ate three of.

“Is that really all you’re going to have?” Ben asked with a raised eyebrow. Leslie rolled her eyes and said it was none of his business. The paid for their meals and walked back to the hostel in silence.

“Tomorrow I’m going on a whiskey tasting tour.”

“What time?”

“It leaves at 12.”

“Then I will see you downstairs at 11:30.”

He smiled, this cute, small smile Leslie hadn’t seen from him yet. When the girls in her room were trying to get to know each other later that evening Leslie couldn’t get his dumb smile out of her mind.

*****

**Day 3: Edinburgh, Scotland**

She was a little tipsy, but Ben had definitely given her a smile more than once today. She took another sip of the next sample. A burly Scotsman had been instructing them on different types of whiskey and there was a spitbucket, but Leslie hadn’t used it. She was telling Ben about her father’s love of whiskey and Ben kept making faces every time he tried to gulp something down. He didn’t even like whiskey.

“Why did you come if you hate whiskey?”

“So you don’t get mugged, remember?”

“You sip scotch, you don’t gulp it.”

Ben’s nose crinkled and Leslie giggled as the instructor made his way over.

“The lass is right; you want to savor it.”

Ben did as he was told and still made the same face. Leslie giggled again and he scowled, but didn’t complain. He even left a sizeable tip before they departed for the day.

On the way back to Edinburgh, Leslie fell asleep. 

*****

**Day 6: Paris, France**

“This is supposed to be fun?” Ben growled behind her. It was nearly sunset and they’d just finished a delicious meal and were on the final staircase leading up to Montmartre. Leslie’s belly was still full from crepes and Ben was carrying a bag with a bottle of wine in it. They were going to drink it at sunset on the steps of Sacre Coeur and watch the Eiffel Tower lights turn on.

The scent of cigarette smoke was thick in the air and people bumped passed Leslie on their way back down the steps. Ben pressed closer and his hand touched her side briefly.

She had to admit, this might be a little creepier on her own.

Montmartre was buzzing, with girls in frilly costumes and people wearing berets in shops. Leslie wanted to buy one, but Ben convinced her to keep going towards the cathedral, so they didn’t miss the sunset. The sky had already faded from blue to a deep orangey pink. Leslie could hear people chattering and she caught the Eiffel Tower in the distance as they rounded a corner. Ben tugged on her shirt to guide her towards a quiet section of the steps. He opened the wine and handed her the bottle.

As travelling partners go, Leslie was forced to admit Ben was a good one. He was confident in his actions, he was good at organizing (even without a lightweight Travel Binder) and he was someone to sit with on the trains. 

When she called her mom the night before when they’d arrived in Paris she’d casually mentioned Ben. Marlene had reminded her to “use protection” and Leslie practically yelped over the line. It was not like that. At all.

Leslie handed Ben back the bottle of wine and got up to take some pictures. She wandered down the steps a little, only noticing after a few minutes that a tall man was watching her.

He said something to Leslie in French, but she didn’t understand it. His smile broadened.

“Je ne pas parle Francais, cherie?” He stepped closer. “You do not speak French?”

“Only a little bit” Leslie lied. She did have a French to English dictionary, but her bag was back beside Ben. Besides, she wouldn’t be able to read it in the dim light.

“You are here...alone?” Leslie hesitated, so he continued. “You must come with me” the man’s hand darted out. The closer he got the older he looked. His fingers wrapped around her wrist. “I will show you the most beautiful parts of Paris and you will show me your beautiful - ”

“Honey” an arm curled around her. Ben’s tone was light and conversational, but his eyes were narrowed. Leslie’s heart, which had been pounding, stopped when the man released her.

He meant no harm, he was just being friendly she tried to tell herself. She wouldn’t have  _ gone _ with him had Ben not been there.

Still, she leaned into Ben’s touch as he stared down the man.

“Bon soir” the man waved and was gone as quickly as he’d appeared. Leslie didn’t pull away and neither did Ben.

“He was just being friendly.”

“He was just trying to fuck you.” 

“Maybe I wanted that” she challenged, but the way she was cuddling into him suggested otherwise. Ben steered her back towards where they’d been sitting and Leslie didn’t get up again until it was time to go.

*****

**Day 7: Paris, France.**

“I’m not going back to Belgium, I was just there” Ben snapped. “Belgium can suck it.” 

“It’s not Belgium’s fault you had to go to a funeral!” Leslie yelled across the train station. “And if you think I’m missing out on a country made famous for waffles because you hate it, well you sir, have another thing coming.”

“Leslie, I don’t want to go to - ”

“Nobody asked you to go _ anywhere _ !” her face felt hot with anger. “Go home if you want! I don’t care! You’re the one who decided to follow me around Europe!”

“Fine!” he threw up his hands. “I will go home then. See you never!”

Leslie watched Ben stalk off with his dumb carry on bag suitcase before lining up to purchase her ticket. The woman behind the counter barely spoke English, but she understood Brussels and printed Leslie a ticket. She still had twenty minutes before boarding began so Leslie bought herself a chocolate croissant and sat on the platform to wait. It was a nice night, the stars bright overhead even with the lights from the city. Leslie munched on her purchase and brought out her guidebook to read under the bright lights.

Someone cleared their throat and Leslie looked up. It was a man who looked as if he’d spent too many days in the sun. His hair was lightening at the temples and his teeth were pearly white. 

“Bonjour” he tipped his hat.

“Bonjour.” Leslie smiled politely, tucking her bag a little more between her legs. She didn’t think the man was planning on robbing her or anything, but one couldn’t be too careful.

“Bonjour” a third voice interrupted. Leslie turned to see Ben striding up to where she was sitting. Her eyes went wide. His face was still red, but he sat right beside her. The man who had greeted her tipped his hat at them again  and strolled off.

“What are you - ”

“I never had waffles. In Belgium.”

Leslie bit her lip. “Well, you can’t leave Belgium without having waffles, can you Ben?”

“No.” He cleared his throat as more people came onto the platform. “I suppose I can’t.”

*********

**Day 10: Nice, France**

She was trying not to feel intimidated by all the tall, topless and tanned women strolling confidently along the water’s edge. The beach itself was not that nice, but the water was amazing, the perfect temperature and buoyancy. There were breasts bobbing freely in there too.

It was the most interested Leslie had ever seen Ben at the  _ sights _ .

“Are you gonna go local?”

“What?”

Ben slid a finger under the string of her bikini top and she swatted at him.

“ _ No _ .”

He smirked and she swatted at him again.

“Beeeeeen, don’t be a jerk.”

“I am a jerk.”

“You are not.”

“Trust me, I am.”

Leslie turned on her towel and folded her knees up.

“You haven’t called your family once since you’ve been here.”

“I called my brother to say I was staying in Europe for a while and using my inheritance. I assumed he told my parents.”

Leslie gawked. Her mother would murder her if Leslie stayed on another continent without a word. Leslie was calling home every other day just to check in.

“They don’t care where I am, Leslie. As long as I finish college and get a good job they’re too busy hating each other to care about me.”

“I don’t believe that” Leslie turned. “I bet they are worried sick about you. I bet if you check your email you’ll have a million from them asking where you are.”

Ben removed his sunglasses and stared at her.

“And if I do?”

“You call them tonight when I call my mom and tell them you’re okay.”

Ben seemed to consider this.

“Fine, and if I don’t we come back here tomorrow and you get the local experience.” He gestured to some women with bare breasts jiggling.

“Why would you want to see my boobs when you have much nicer boobs to look at now?”

“Because I...uh, think you have nice boobs” he gave her a once over. “Also, you’re kind of cute when you blush.” Leslie’s cheeks grew very hot. He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder and murmured something about more sunscreen.

“And then do you wanna get some ice cream?”

She really, really did. 

*****

They checked their emails when they got back from the beach and sure enough, there were forty from his parents. His dad was much more calm about everything, but his mom’s were tinged with desperation even though Henry (his brother) had told them where Ben was.

“Sweetheart, why would you do this without telling us?” Julia Wyatt asked on the phone later that evening. Ben sighed, dropping his head against the wall. They were in their hostel and Leslie was trying not to eavesdrop, but the room with the phone in it was small and there wasn’t much else to do.

He sighed and glanced in Leslie’s direction.

“I don’t know. I just...felt like doing something irresponsible and I guess I assumed you guys would have a lot to say about that after…”

He paused.

“It wasn’t that long ago. The whole town still remembers it.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and seemed to be fighting to keep the emotion off his face.

“Thanks, Mom.”

It was the most vulnerable Ben had ever looked and somehow that made Leslie like him that much more.

*****

**Day 12: Genoa, Italy**

Leslie cackled, but Ben clamped a hand over her mouth as they snuck down the incredibly narrow, dimly lit steps. The passed people’s backyards and a few lights remained on in houses, but most windows were black. It was after midnight, she was stuffed from pasta and tiramisu and the mediterranean sea just looked  _ so tempting _ .

When they arrived at the docks she stripped down to her underwear and ignored the way Ben’s eyes went to her butt as he did the same. Leslie dipped a toe into the dark water as Ben submerged himself. She shrieked when he picked her up and dragged her in with him.

A few people glanced down at them from the streets above. Some hollered and waved in passing, but no one bothered them. Ben drew her closer and trailed a finger down her back.

“You have to be quiet.”

She grinned, ignoring a different kind of chill running down her spine as his hands ran over her.

“Are you excited for Rome?”

She was so excited for Rome. She had them booked for a three hour walking tour of the city. Leslie had stopped booking things only for herself and casually mentioning her activities to Ben in case he wanted to come along. She was stuck with him for the trip and he wanted to do what she wanted to do.

And he was fun. Once he relaxed a little. She still wondered what had had him so tightly wound.

“That pasta was so good.”

“It was amazing.”

“I think that couple next to us thought we were together.”

“Oh…” Ben pulled back. “Did that...bother you?”

“No” she answered simply. “Does it bother you?” 

“No.”

“Will it bother your girlfriend?”

Ben rolled his eyes. For as much time as they’d spent around each other they hadn’t talked much about home. They were in a European Adventure bubble and talking about home and school only made it burst.

“No girlfriend” his grip on her tightened slightly. “You?”

“No girlfriend either” he pinched her butt and she grinned. “Or boyfriend.”

“Cool” he spun them a little so Leslie could see out into the ominous black of the ocean. She drew Ben closer and put her chin on his shoulder.

“What’s your major? You never told me.”

“Accounting.”

“Do you like it?” 

“I like numbers.”

He’d been calculating exchange rates in his head the entire trip; that explained it. She asked what he planned to do after graduation and Ben said he wasn’t sure, so she let it go. Instead they talked about the things to come. Leslie never wanted the trip to end.

“We should plan the rest of our itinerary tonight.”

She felt Ben smiling against her.

“I’d like that.” 

*****

**Day 15: Rome, Italy**

“Buonasera” Leslie beamed at the girl behind the counter. Their train from Florence had been delayed and they’d gotten in much later than anticipated. The hostel was very chic with tiled floors and trendy couches in the common area. It had taken them a while to find it from Tremini and okay, the dark streets had been a little bit creepy, but Ben’s grip had been reassuring.

Okay yes, she held his hand.

And he’d slept on her shoulder on the train.

And she might have feelings for this dumb jerk. Romantic feelings. She wanted to call Ann about them, but phoning home to Marlene was already expensive enough. Leslie was only managing to call Ann once a week and Leslie had just talked to her  _ before _ this realization.

“I have a reservation booked for a single bed in the women’s room with ensuite. And I left a message yesterday, my companion would like the same in the men’s room.”

“Oh, yes.” The Australian girl behind the counter crinkled her brow. “Unfortunately, we don’t have any single beds left for the blokes. Busy time of year, you know how it is. There are lots of hostels on the block though, would you like me to give one a call for him?” 

Leslie frowned. She’d planned on being here by herself, but now the idea of not staying in the same building as Ben was strange.

“Oh” Ben glanced at her. “Uh, sure, I guess - ”

“What about private rooms, do you have one of those?”

Ben glanced at her curiously and mouthed something Leslie couldn’t make out.

“I do. Those are quite a bit more, though - ”

“Split it two ways.”

The girl told her a price and Leslie quickly agreed, slamming some extra cash down on the counter for the deposit. The girl handed her a keycard.

“Let’s go” she took Ben’s hand back and led him down the hall.

There were two twin beds in the small room, but there was also a tiny bathroom attached to it that was just for them. Leslie said something about needing a shower and Ben told her to go first.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. It’s just for sleeping. Plus, sometimes those rooms with lots of girls get noisy.”

“Right.”

“So it might be worth it for a good night’s sleep.”

She gathered her toiletries and threw a towel over her shoulder.

“I’ll be quick.”

She ignored the way Ben watched her as she went.

*****

**Day 19: Venice, Italy**

“Ben, we’re on a gondola in Venice!” she squeaked as they pushed off from shore and settled in the back row. There were two couples in front of them and sure, Leslie and Ben were not a couple but they’d bonded a lot over the last few weeks and Leslie was not missing out on this just because she was single.

Besides, she’d gotten lost in the city earlier that day and it was just nice to let someone else do the navigating.

It was chilly on the water, so the man in front of them draped an arm around his significant other. The other man two rows up did the same.

“This is the  _ Ponte dei Sospiri  _ the Bridge of Sighs” their guide explained as they approached the small bridge flanked by buildings on both sides. Leslie wracked her brain trying to remember what she knew about it, but coming up empty. Ben wrapped his arm around her when her nose crinkled.

“Bacio, bacio” in the distance, bells chimed around them as the sun started to sink below the horizon. The two couples in front of them shared deep kisses and the guide gestured frantically at Ben as they started to dip under the bridge.

“Bacio, signore! Bacio!”

Leslie looked up, perplexed, as Ben’s lips pressed into hers just as they crossed under the arch. The kiss was firm but tender and Ben’s hands moved up to cup her face. It was much briefer than anyone else’s but they were both smiling when they pulled away.

Ben stared at her hard and Leslie grinned, brushing their lips again.

“Bacio” he said as way of explanation.

_ Mhmmm _ .

*****

**Day 21: Interlaken, Switzerland**

“This is...amazing.”

Leslie was fairly certain that was the first outright compliment Ben had ever given Europe. Not that she thought he’d hated it, she actually knew he was having a great trip. He just didn’t like to admit it.

She also knew that he kissed very nicely under romantic, eternal bridges in Italy.

They’d been hiking for more than an hour, up a fairly steady incline. They’d just reached the edge of a hill and when Leslie pushed through the trees and they’d come to stand in front of the clearest, bluest lake Leslie had ever seen in her life.

Even Ben’s breath had been taken away.

“It really is. It’s even more beautiful than the pollution from the Sweetums factory.”

Ben glanced at her. “Uhhh, and probably better for your lungs.”

“Right, that too” she turned. “Does this make you think of home?”

“Yes” he tried to smile. “But I like it anyway.”

“What’s so - ”

“When I was eighteen I ran for mayor of my hometown and won.”

Leslie’s jaw dropped and Ben released the hand he had been holding while he explained everything. She knew who he was as soon as he said it. He had a face and a story that was hard to forget. Leslie let him talk about responsibility and ruining the town’s economy and when he was done she took his hand back.

“Who elects an eighteen year old mayor?”

Ben laughed softly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure you were a very smart eighteen year old, but eighteen year olds barely know how to pay their own bills. Who thinks they can run an economy?” 

“Partridge” he turned Leslie to face him and kissed her palm lightly.

“And I thought Pawnee was weird.”

Ben snorted and Leslie cackled as his arms wrapped around her securely. Leslie didn’t pull away as she turned to look back at the lake and took a deep breath.

“I could stay here forever.”

Ben’s mouth was in her hair. “Me too.”

*****

**Day 24: Berlin, Germany**

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, what was left of the Berlin Wall. She was staring at it, at all the writing and drawings covering it and even as the sun dipped below the horizon she couldn’t stop. The air grew chilly and her stomach rumbled, but Leslie paid it no mind.

She simply couldn’t stop staring.

It was a symbol of so much, as was the graffiti it was now covered in.

Something was placed on her shoulders and Leslie turned as Ben wrapped her up in his arms.

“We can come back tomorrow.”

Leslie sighed, but agreed, slipping her arms into Ben’s jacket as he led her down the street towards the city center. When they arrived at their hostel the guy behind the counter not-so-regrettably informed them there was no availability in the women’s dorms and no private rooms at all.

“What about co-ed?” Ben asked.

They paid for two bunks in the tiny room - which just so happen to be filled with three men and one woman. Ben put his stuff on the bottom bunk, but then climbed up to Leslie and curled around her.

“You might sneak off and try to see the wall again at 4am.”

Leslie smiled and cuddled into him as the girl rose from her bunk and came over to ask how long they’d been together.

Were they together? Leslie had no idea. Ben didn’t seem to dislike the notion though. He just smiled and said they met less than a month ago. If they were together they definitely should be making out more then.

On cue, Ben turned Leslie’s head and pecked her lips lightly. When the girl left, Leslie rolled over so their noses were practically touching. She hiked her leg over Ben’s hip and he patted her butt. 

“Are we together?”

“We definitely aren’t apart.”

She giggled as the gentle patting turned to slow circles. Leslie squirmed closer in mid-gasp and Ben’s mouth sealed around hers. Leslie sighed.

When Ben yawned against her tongue they broke the slow kisses with a quiet laugh and slept.

*****

**Day 26: Prague, Czech Republic**

“So it’s...going alright?” Ann sounded skeptical, but Leslie couldn’t stop gushing.

“He’s great. He’s so great. He’s a great travelling partner even if it only started because he was being a jerk, and he’s very kind and sweet. He always holds my hand in busy places. One day we went to Monaco and had to run to catch the train and he made sure I got on first. It was very romantic.” 

Ann didn’t sound like she was smiling.

“Are you sure it’s not...too good to be true?”

“It’s not.”

“Leslie - ”

“It’s not, Ann. He’s sweet.”

Now, Ann was smiling.

“Then I am happy for you. What happens after the trip is over?”

Oh god, Leslie never wanted to leave Europe at this point.

“I don’t know. We’ll worry about it then, I guess. For now I’m just enjoying it.”

“I’m happy for you” Ann repeated. Just then, Ben’s arms wound around her and he regretfully informed her their walking tour was about to leave.

“Okay, Ann, I love you! I gotta go!”

“Call me next week!”

“I will!’

They hung up and Ben turned Leslie around. He pressed their lips together lightly.

“Ready?”

******

**Day 30: Dubrovnik, Croatia**

Her breath caught in her throat as Ben’s hands slid down her sides. One settled in the small of her back while the other cupped her thigh. They were on a very romantic boat cruise and after a few glasses of wine and staring at the scenery Ben had pulled her into a dark corner for more private kisses. The hand on her thigh slid up under her skirt and Leslie squeaked.

Whoa.

She hadn’t touched herself in over 30 days. Ben’s thumb had barely rubbed a little through her panties and Leslie came with a soft moan against his tongue.

“Good lord” his eyes went wide. She blushed and he kissed her neck. “That was…”

“It’s been a while!”

Ben grinned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

*****

**Day 32: Barcelona, Spain**

They were both silently reverent once inside La Sagrada Familia church. The stonework, the windows, the stained glass; Leslie didn’t know where to look first. Ben wandered off to study some things on his own and Leslie barely even heard him saying he was leaving. She was in awe of everything.

After about half an hour he came and took her by the hand, leading her to the outside grounds of the basilica. Leslie would wander, and Ben would let her lead him wherever she wanted. The air was hot and sticky but Leslie took no notice of anything but where they were.

Ben kissed her cheek after about an hour of wandering around. “Lunch?” 

She hated to leave, but her stomach was grumbling. Lunch sounded great. 

Leslie devoured every morsel put in front of her and sipped her sangria cheerfully as Ben asked her about the beach tomorrow.

“It’ll be nice to swim.”

Leslie leaned forward and waggled her eyebrows. 

“Maybe I’ll take my top off. Since it is part of the local experience.”

Ben’s brow furrowed. “Don’t do that.”

Leslie sat back. “Why not?” He’d teased her about it the whole time they were in Nice. Ben shrugged.

“Because the first time I see them I want it to be in private.”

He sounded like a little boy whose present accidentally got opened by someone else on Christmas morning. Leslie told him as much, leaning forward for a kiss, which Ben returned.

“Will you rub lotion on me?”

“Absolutely.”

“I like bacio-ing you.”

“Beso-ing, we’re in Spain now.”

Ben tickled her until she squirmed away and picked up her sangria again.

*****

**Day 33: Costa Blanca, Spain**

“Beeeeeeeen” she whined as she reached out a hand. He whined too and asked what was happening.

“I have a present for you” she said through the crack in the bathroom door.

“Well, give it to me.”

She yanked the door open and dragged him inside amidst his protests.

And then she dropped her towel.

“Good lord, Leslie these are public bathrooms.”

“I know” she gestured around the room. This hostel had a lot less amenities than the one they’d been staying at in Barcelona.

“But I need you to put lotion on me so I don’t miss any spots.”

“Someone could walk in any…” he squawked when she pulled him into a shower stall and closed the curtain. Leslie handed him a bottle of Coppertone and Ben licked his lips.

“You are...really beautiful.”

He kissed her everywhere before the lotion got on her body.

And that included places the sun would never see.

*****

**Day 35: Peneda-Geres National Park, Portugal**

She cried.

It was just so breathtakingly beautiful and peaceful and Leslie never wanted to leave. She broke down in tears as they stood on the edge of a cliff staring down in a gorge with a lake in the center. Ben cuddled her.

“What happens when we go home?”

“I go back to Minnesota and you go back to Indiana.”

Those words made her deflate. Leslie turned into his chest.

“Are you sure you’re the same jerk who tried to ruin Europe for me?”

“Uh huh. Are you sure you’re the same loudmouth who couldn’t afford a bus ticket around London?” 

“It was expensive, Ben!”

He kissed her forehead in agreement. Or to silence her, possibly. Leslie let her eyes fall shut.

“I do have a surprise for you.”

Leslie wondered if it was like the surprise she’d had for him a few days earlier. God, she liked Ben so much. She liked how he always made sure she was comfy when they were waiting at train stations or airports. She liked that he was always looking to see where she’d gotten to because they were sticking together. She liked that he always seemed to want to see and do everything she did. He was perfect…

The perfect partner, for travelling.

“It’s not me naked” he grinned and dipped her. “It’s better.”

Leslie grabbed at his butt and he squawked and silenced her giggles with a kiss. They made their way back to visitor’s center and Leslie was surprised when Ben did not go to the bus stop, but straight for a man behind the desk. They spoke briefly and then Ben crooked his finger at her. Ten minutes later they were in a small taxi, their bags shoved in the trunk and their hands linked.

It was a beautiful hotel, with a view of the park and a room just for them. They checked in at the front desk and when Leslie tried to give Ben some money for it he ignored her. A bellhop took their bags and led them to a small room with a massive king bed.

“Sorry, they had no doubles. We only got this one because there was a last minute cancellation - ”

Leslie jumped on him, kissing him hard and feeling him sigh into her lips. The bellhop cleared his throat and Leslie knew he was thinking there was no need for two beds. Ben tipped the man, who thanked him and exited quickly in case Leslie wanted to kiss her travelling companion again.

She did, especially when she saw the view.

“We should get ready for dinner.” 

Leslie’s fingers went to work on his buckle and Ben’s eyes widened as she kissed down his chest and dropped to her knees. She pushed on his hips and removed his still-soft dick from his jeans. Ben groaned when she flicked her tongue over the tip.

They had some time before dinner.

*****

They had sex.

Not before dinner. Before an amazing dinner at an incredible restaurant, Leslie had just sucked his dick and then they’d showered together and made out a lot. After dinner and dessert and champagne though…

They’d peeled off each other’s clothes and spent all night beneath the sheets tangled up in each other. When they strolled down to breakfast the next morning Ben’s fingers were tangled tightly with hers. Even though there’d been kissing and lots of other stuff, actually spending the night with him like that had made her feel so connected.

It seemed cheesy to even think that, but lips on her neck told Leslie that he felt the same. 

They booked their return flights, Leslie to Indianapolis and Ben to Minneapolis for three days later, departing from Paris. Leslie just really wanted one more day in Paris. It was one of the most romantic cities in the world and she wanted to be there with a guy she was really, head-over-heels about.

*****

**Day 37: Paris, France**

“I got one” Ben flashed a padlock at her and Leslie’s heart lifted. She took out her sharpie and printed their names carefully on the front, the River Seine in her periphery. Ben did the honors, locking it securely on the bridge and then dropping down for a firm kiss.

 

Leslie sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Why don’t you just move to Indiana?” 

“Orrrr, we could go make out in front of the Eiffel Tower.”

People urged them out of the way and the shuffled along, still wrapped up in each other.

“That sounds like an excellent choice, Mayor Wyatt.”

“Well thank you, Ms. Knope” he tapped her nose. “And then we’ll go back to the room and mess around and then we’ll have dinner and then we’ll go back to the room and mess around some more.”

“ _ Mhmmmm _ we could skip dinner.”

“We’d have to skip dessert too.”

Crap. 

Ben laughed and steered her back towards the sidewalk.

“Let’s rock and roll, baby smurf.”

*****

**Day 40: Queens, New York, New York**

“You should’ve taken the earlier flight” Leslie murmured, cuddled up against his side. They were sitting on their carry on bags and watching the flight board. Ben had grabbed them both slices of pizza, but Leslie honestly wasn’t hungry. There’d been a flight to Minneapolis at 2pm (they’d touched down at noon) but Ben had opted to take the midnight flight because Leslie’s plane didn’t leave until six.

“You’re going to wait ten extra hours just so I don’t have to wait alone? I’ll be fine.”

Ben had shrugged. “I want to wait with you.”

He fell asleep on her shoulder for the millionth time.

******

She cried when they said goodbye. He picked her up and kissed her at the gate until the attendant was yelling at her that the plane was about to take off. She burrowed into his neck one final time before accepting her bag and asking him to call when he got home.

Leslie was still sniffling into a balled up Kleenex when the plane taxied onto the runway.

*****

**Christmas: Pawnee, Indiana**

The snow falling lightly in front of the window somehow filled Leslie with warmth. The fire was crackling a few feet away, there were hot mugs of cocoa on the table and on this very lovely December 23rd eve Leslie was happy. She’d had a great semester at school, she’d filled entire diaries with stories of her adventures and things were going well.

She’d even had a few dates, but none of them compared to Ben. But she supposed that was to be expected. It had taken her 20 years to meet someone she connected with like that. What were the odds she’d meet another one in a few months?

Her mother had suggested they call and write and they did. Ben told her about Carleton College and Leslie talked about her courses at Indiana. They even scheduled a few “phone dates”. 

But it was never the same. Ben was off living his own life and Leslie was off living hers.

They were halfway through White Christmas when a knock at the door startled them both. Leslie frowned when Marlene told her to answer it. It was well after 10pm and Leslie saw no reason they should be having visitors at this hour…

Unless that visitor was an average height, messy haired man with a sharp jaw and mahogany eyes that made her stomach twist. Unless that visitor was holding bags filled with wrapped packages and a big smile as hair became dusted with snowflakes, aging him twenty years instantly. 

“Ben!” she threw her arms around him and went for a hug, but Ben had other things in mind. He kissed her hard and she sighed.

“What are you  _ doing _ here?” 

“Your mom told me to come. I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted to see you.” He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again.

“Hi.”

“ _ Hi _ .” 

“Merry Christmas. Can I come inside?”

Leslie nodded eagerly and kept his hand tightly in hers. Marlene stood and they shook, giving each other the once over. Finally, Marlene smiled.

“Cocoa, Ben?”

“I’d...yes, I’d love some.”

His warm eyes descended on Leslie as Marlene disappeared. It hit her then what she’d been worried about. She was afraid all the magic, all the things that made their time together so great was in Europe, not Pawnee. They wouldn’t be the same in Pawnee -

Ben kissed her hard again, until her toes curled in her fuzzy socks and she was pulling on his shirt. She smiled and he did too. 

Pawnee was definitely not the same as Europe.

It was better.


End file.
